


Late Nights and Messy Rooms

by IvyCpher



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Tom and Marco had attempted to watch every Mackie Hand movie to celebrate the martial artist's death day but end up falling asleep.





	Late Nights and Messy Rooms

When Marco woke up there was popcorn in his hair and the TV static made the dark room bright. Tom was still asleep with his face in Marco's chest and his arms wrapped comfortably around his neck, his tail was loosely around his ankle. He had the faintest thought that Tom was like a snake sometimes with how he coiled around him.

Marco blinked and looked over at his night stand, red letters stood stark in the faint light of the TV screen: 9:38 AM. Last night they had tried to watch all of the Mackie Hand movies to celebrate his death and had failed miserably.

With a groan Marco closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep, his arms tightened about Tom's waist and he held him close. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered how tired he felt before he had fallen asleep. When you're so tired you think that you'll just rest your eyes for a moment and listen to the movie because you've seen it a hundred times before. The next thing he knew, it was now and he was awake and he couldn't even remember what movie they were on when he passed out. He was still tired, very tired, but now that he was up Marco found it hard to sleep; especially with the TV bright in the room, the screen looking like a swarm of angry flies.

"Tom," Marco yawned, kissing the top of his head. He slipped his hand under the back of Tom's shirt and rubbed his back slowly. "It's time to get up."

Tom groaned, "No, it's sleep time." He rolled over while he was still on top of Marco.

"I wish it was sleep time," Marco stretched his arms above his head with a sigh. "But it's almost ten and I know that Stars going to barge in if we're late to breakfast."

"Since when has she woken up before noon on a Saturday?"

"Since we've been dating and you've been spending the night here." Marco kissed the top of Tom's head. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Like half way through Fists of Justice." Tom sat up and grinned as he plucked a piece of popcorn out of Marco's hair. "You look like a mess." He laughed softly and tossed the popcorn into the waste-paper basket on the floor.

"Oh geez, thank you my dear and loving boyfriend." Marco rolled his eyes and fell back onto his pillows.

"Hey, hey," Tom crawled on top of Marco, "You were supposed to ask 'what kind of mess'. It doesn't work if you don't."

Marco laughed and covered his face with his hands, "Okay, what kind of mess?" He peeked through his fingers, already knowing the answer.

"A hot mess."

They bursted into a fit of giggles at that.

"Y'know, Tom, you're a mess too." Marco said once he could finally breathe normally again.

"What kind of mess?" Tom smiled with his arms wrapped around Marco's neck.

"A hot mess," Marco returned the smile and kissed Tom. "Now help me clean my room," He mumbled against his lips.

Tom hummed against the kiss for a moment, "In a bit. Let's just enjoy this."

Marco's arms wrapped around Tom's waist and held him close. He could live with popcorn in his hair and dorito crumbs in the sheets. He could live with being tired and he could live with a staticky TV screen, only if he could be kissing Tom.

Marco could feel Tom's fingers crawling into his hair and sighed softly against the kiss. Maybe they could just stay there all morning, really, what was stopping them?

Then the bedroom door literally flew off it's hinges with a bang of rainbows, the two separated almost instantly. "Marco!" Star poked her head the room, she was still in her nightgown. "We're out of Sugar Seeds!" She paused and took a better look at them with their red faces. "Oh, hiiii Tom! I didn't know you were staying over."

"Star-" Marco began, he slid off the bed and looked at his door which had severely cracked his wall when it flew across the room. He sighed, "What have we said about blowing off people's doors?"

"To knock first," Star said with a roll of her eyes. "But this is important! We're out of Sugar Seeds! I repeat  _ out of Sugar Seeds!" _

"No we're not I just took the bag and hid it in an old box of Cheerios so you wouldn't find them!"

"Oh.. Ohhh, well thanks then! I was going to have a melt down." And with that Star left with a giant smile, humming the little ditty that played during the commercials for Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.

Tom went over and put a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Still want help cleaning your room?" He pointed at the door and a red light surrounded it then it glided across the room and with a clack put itself neatly back on its hinges.

"Only if we can go to your place afterwards," Marco shook his head with a small sigh. "After she eats those Sugar Seeds she's going to be even more hyper."

"Well then, let's get cleaning to avoid Starship's sugar high." Tom smiled and kissed Marco's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tomco! I used to be really big into svtfoe back when S1 was out but then I just never had the time to watch it and then we got rid of cable. But then I discovered it was on Hulu and now I can get caught up! I hope everyone is in character.
> 
> I have a few other ideas for Tomco but I really want to write some Stomco! So if you have any ideas for the either of those, I'd love to hear 'em!


End file.
